Un Recuerdo Borroso
by kiseki-no-kokoro
Summary: One-shot. Haruhi despierta sin saber que fue lo que paso la noche anterior... podra recordarlo!


**Después de un largooo tiempo vengo con otra historia; se me ocurrió en un día de escuela sin nada bueno que hacer entonces la inspiración llego y lo hice en borrador pero no lo había pasado a Word por las tareas y los exámenes... Así que me tome un pequeño descanso y aquí esta…. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** Ouran no me pertenece si no a Bisco Hatori de ser así la pareja principal seria Kyouya y Haruhi pero bueno… **

Un Recuerdo Borroso

El sol anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día, unos rayos se colaban por la ventana, iluminando la cara de una castaña, haciendo que abriera sus ojos muy perezosamente, estiro sus brazos y se acomodo para volver a dormir; después de todo la noche anterior había sido muy agotadora, pues a los hermanos Hitachiin se les había ocurrido organizar una fiesta ¿que celebraban? Nada en especial, simplemente por el capricho de estos y según ellos porque los exámenes estaban cerca y por lo tanto no tendrán tiempo para divertirse, si como si eso pudiera ocurrir ¡ja!, aun en temporada de exámenes o cualquier otro momento los dos tienen tiempo de sobra para jugar y molestar al resto del club. El asunto era que ella no se sentía muy bien, puesto que aquella fiesta la había ocasionado un fuerte dolor de cabeza ¿la razón? Simple, esos malditos gemelos demoniacos no le habían advertido que las bebidas contenían alcohol, ahora que lo pensaba mejor no tenia idea de cómo era que había llegado a su casa.

Volteo su cuerpo de lado para poder descansar de nuevo, pero sus ojos achocolatados se volvieron aun más grandes de lo normal, la pequeña host termino por despertar cuando vio a un joven de cabellos negros a su lado durmiendo muy tranquilamente. Al fijarse mejor pudo notar que este no estaba completamente vestido, entonces una señal en su cabeza se encendió, se incorporo bruscamente y pudo notar que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones. No podía creerlo, estaba desconcertada ¡como era posible que se hallaran en esas circunstancias! Y lo peor, no sabia como habían llegado hasta ahí ¡¿Qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido?

Trato de tranquilizarse, razonar y volver a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido antes pero nada, todo era inútil, solo podía recordar fragmentos de la fiesta y después todo en blanco. ¡Por dios! como era posible que su mente no recordara absolutamente nada.

Volvió a mirar a su compañero, lo observo fijamente; sin lentes se veía diferente y tenia dibujada una pequeña sonrisa en su rosto, se veía tan pacifico, como si estuviera teniendo un buen sueño, no parecía el mismo, aunque ella fue quien abrió la puerta de esa dura y fría coraza nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo de esa forma, hasta ahora, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color rojizo, sacudió su cabeza a ambos lados para recobrar sus compostura.

No había otra opción, tendría que despertarlo, aunque el decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo puesto que conocía muy bien el despertar de este, no por algo era conocido como el rey demonio de sangre fría. ¿Cómo reaccionaria? ¿Y si el tampoco se acordaba de nada? ¿Cómo tomara esta situación? Miles de preguntas empezaron a revolotear por su mente; pero tenia que agarrar valor, si no nunca sabría la verdad, tomo un poco de aire, tendría que estar preparada para lo que ocurriría después, acerco su mano al hombro del host dispuesta a moverlo, pero antes de que ella pudiese completar la acción el abrió sus ojos y despertó.

Hola Haruhi; ¡buenos días!- decía el joven algo adormilado

Buenos días – le contesto ella de forma instintiva

¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Mejor? – preguntaba este ya un poco mas despierto.

Si un poco…. Pero aun…- espera, el estaba de de buen humor, como era posible que no se despertara con su ya habitual aura fría y oscura. Era raro tenia que haber una explicación.

Haruhi – el llamado de su acompañante la hizo reaccionar

Si dime- decía la pequeña host

¿Por qué te quedaste callada? – escucho decirle

Ehh… Kyouya – pronunciaba algo nerviosa pues aun no sabia como formular su pregunta.

Este volteo al mismo tiempo en que se acomodaba los lentes, se sentó hacia el respaldo de la cama en la que se encontraban, haciéndole saber a la chica que tenia toda su atención.

Haruhi volvió a tomar aire y por fin pudo hacerle la pregunta. - ¿Qué… que fue lo que paso exactamente ayer?

El menor de los Ootori la miro desconcertado – ¿a que te refieres Haruhi? Ya sabes, hubo una fiesta por parte de Kaoru y Hikaru, estuviste presente.

Si eso ya lo se – contestaba con cierto grado de desesperación

Si estoy en lo correcto empezaste a tomar y después de eso te comenzó a doler mucho la cabeza, ¿eso es lo que quieres saber? – agrego

No, no eso, me puedo acordar vagamente de esa situación; yo...yo… quiero – Kyouya sabia perfectamente a que se refería Haruhi pero el simple hecho de verla en esa situación, tan desconcertada, lo divertía, ella podía llegar a ser tan distraída e ingenua en algunas ocasiones.

¿Que… que fue lo que paso después de la fiesta? – lo dijo tan rápido y apenada que el host "cool" apenas y entendió lo que le había preguntado.

Kyouya comprendió que era tiempo de dejar de bromear con este asunto, así que se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido. –Haruhi, veras después de que bebiste…

Te aclaro que yo no sabia que las bebidas tenían alcohol – lo interrumpió, tenia que defenderse, no quería que el pensara que era una de esas adictas.

Lo se; pero ese no es el punto. – Continuo – después de un rato te empezó a doler muy fuerte la cabeza, te acercaste a mí, me dijiste que te sentías mal, así que nos retiramos del lugar, te traje a tu casa pero Ranka-san no se encontraba.

Haruhi se acordó de que su padre le había avisado que ese día trabajaría hasta muy noche y no regresaría a casa hasta la tarde del día siguiente. El chico de lentes prosiguió

Te lleve a tu cuarto y te deje sobre la cama, estaba por marcharme pero me detuviste.

Esas palabras la hicieron recordar un fragmento de lo ocurrido

===0===FLASH BACK ===0===

Sabes pesas mas de lo que creía – decía en broma el heredero de los Ootori mientras cargaba a una Haruhi un tanto soñolienta hasta su cuarto, al llegar la recostó con cuidado en la cama , no quería despertarla, se aparto de ella y contemplo por unos instante su rostro, estaba hermosa aun con sus mejilla rojas por el alcohol anteriormente ingerido; estaba a punto de retirarse pues su objetivo de dejar a la pequeña plebeya en su casa había sido cumplido, en eso sintió como la manga de su camisa era sostenida por una mano.

Kyouya... No te vallas… - decía Haruhi a su senpai apretando mas fuertemente la manga.

Ya es tarde,… además no estas en condiciones – le respondió el moreno, tratando de controlarse, pues aun siendo tan calculador y tener siempre cualquier situación bajo control, ver a Haruhi de esa forma le era demasiado tentador.

Quédate conmigo – concluyo la ojos de chocolate al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo atraía hacia ella.

===0=== FIN DEL FLASH BACK===0===

Haruhi no pudo recordar más – y luego… ¿Qué paso después de eso?

Kyouya la miro a los ojos, se acomodo los lentes como era su costumbre – paso, lo que tenia que pasar.

La host pudo entender esas palabras perfectamente, lo que había imaginado desde el principio era cierto. Dejo salir un pequeño suspiro

Y, ¿Por qué esa cara?, Haruhi esto es normal para dos personas que salen juntos – le explico

Kyouya tenia razón eso era lo mas normal para una pareja y ellos dos lo eran. Ya hacia tiempo que ella y Tamaki habían terminado su relación, durante el tiempo que estuvo con el King del host se dio cuenta de que no eran muy compatibles, además de que siempre tenían malos entendimientos, aunque aquella decisión le dolió sabia que había hecho lo correcto, eso fue lo mejor pues ninguno de los dos hubiera sido feliz si continuaban de esa forma, además habían quedado como buenos amigos, el rubio seguía tratándola como su hija aunque últimamente no lo había visto mucho puesto que el estaba ocupado con los negocios familiares.

Haruhi también pensó que de no ser así jamás se hubiera dado cuenta del amor que guardaba profundamente hacia el joven Ootori y más aun que este le correspondía de igual manera. De ser así probablemente no estarían juntos.

Haruhi ¿en que piensas? ¿Estas arrepentida por lo ocurrido? – las palabras del host que la acompañaba la hicieron salir de sus recuerdos.

No, no es eso, estaba recordando como fue que nosotros empezamos a salir, y de que seria de mí sino hubieras estado ahí a mi lado. – contestaba con gran sinceridad

Sabes hoy estas muy melancólica - le decía él –pero aun no respondes mi pregunta ¿te arrepientes de lo de anoche?

No. Es solo que el no recordar me pone mal pues yo quería que cuando tu y yo estuviéramos juntos fuera especial, quería guardar ese momento para siempre pero no pude – decía Haruhi con un poco de tristeza pues era cierto ella siempre había esperado por esto y no era justo el no saber como había ocurrido y si ambos lo habían disfrutado. Dejo salir otro suspiro

Kyouya por su parte estaba mas tranquilo, le había preocupado el hecho de que su pequeña plebeya se hubiera arrepentido de lo ocurrido, y que lo odiara pero no era así, ella solo se preocupaba porque no podía recordar… bueno de eso el se encargaría.

Se dio vuelta quedando encima de Haruhi esta lo vio con un poco de desconcierto y asombro

Kyouya… que… sucede… - articulo la joven entre cortada pues el tener al chico de lentes tan cerca de ella la ponía nerviosa, era increíble el efecto que podía causarle esa simple acción… no cabía duda de que él hacia que despertaran todas sus emociones.

Bueno – gesticulo el joven – ya que no recuerdas absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido… tendré que volver a hacerte vivir esa experiencia de nuevo – concluyo esto ultimo con un toque de sensualidad en su voz que provoco que su compañera se sonrojara violentamente; acto seguido le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para después proseguir con su cuello y el resto de su cuerpo.

Entonces Haruhi comprendió que no importaba si no se acordaba en ese instante de su primera vez juntos, pues Kyouya se encargaría de ayudarle cuantas veces fuera necesario hasta que se acordara perfectamente de todo.

FIN

**Llegamos al final y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Se que Kyouya esta un poco OoC. Pero me encanta imaginarme la ultima parte... y recuerden sus reviews hacen que me sienta feliz y con ganas de seguir escribiendo. ^-^**


End file.
